Pillow's Talk
by summer dash
Summary: Sakura memiliki banyak sekali pertanyaan untuk sasuke. Mulai dari hal-hal remeh hingga hal-hal yang membuat wajah sasuke memerah dan tidak bisa menjawab. Ah sasuke, nampaknya semua rahasiamu akan terbongkar saat ini.


**Pillow's Talk**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi sensei**

**Fanon Rated T drabble**

**I'm really aware U that this fict totally can make U feel bored. Really.**

Kenalkan, namaku Haru ah maaf, maksudku Uchiha Sakura. Maafkan aku, aku masih tidak terbiasa dengan nama ini.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu aku menikahi cinta pertamaku, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya seorang pria, ah maksudku suamiku saat melihatku sedang melihat sebuah gulungan. Aku bisa mencium aroma segar yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Ah aku selalu menyukai aroma tubuhnya setelah mandi. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak menyukainya saat─

"Sakura," aku tersentak karena kaget.

"Ah, bukan sesuatu yang penting," ujarku salah tingkah sambil menyembunyikan gulungan itu. Aku bisa melihat dahinya yang sedikit berkerut.

"Aa _sou ka_, aku tidur dulu. Kau juga beristirahatlah," ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju ranjang kami.

Uchiha Sasuke. Suamiku. Pria tampan yang nyaris sempurna. Pria yang rela membuatku kehilangan sahabat─ oke aku akui saat ini aku dan Ino masih bersahabat─ memanfaatkan pria yang jatuh cinta padaku, dan menjadi wanita egois. Hm, sepertinya dia terus-terusan membawa dampak negatif padaku.

Ah tapi bukankah karena dia aku mulai belajar ilmu medis? Ah, benar juga.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat pembicaraanku dengan Hanare-_san_ beberapa hari yang lalu

"_Kau tahu, _pillow's talk_ bisa membuat pasangan suami istri semakin mesra, percayalah padaku Sakura! Megumi-_chan_ sudah mempraktekannya beberapa hari yang lalu, dan lihatlah sekarang! Dia dan suaminya tampak semakin mesra!_"

Hanare-_san_ benar. Akhir-akhir ini Megumi-_san_ dan Kyoka-_san_, suaminya tampak semakin mesra.

Aku melirik kearah Sasuke-_kun_ yang sudah berbaring di atas ranjang kami. Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya kan mempraktekkannya, lagi pula ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku ketahui dari Sasuke-_kun_.

Dengan perlahan aku berjalan ke ranjang, dan duduk ditepinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apakah kau tidur?"

"Ada apa?" Responnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hn," aku bisa melihat dia mendudukkan dirinya, dan meminum air yang memang selalu ia letakkan di buffet disamping ranjang. Aku menatapnya ragu.

Aduuuh.. Harus bertanya apa ya?

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?" Entah kenapa pertanyaan yang pertama kali muncul dibenakku adalah itu! Baka!

"Uhuk," dia tersedak. Sasuke-_kun_ tersedak mendengar pertanyaan konyolku! Ya tuhan, baru kali ini aku melihat seorang Uchiha tersedak! Oke, mungkin aku belum pernah melihat Uchiha lain selain Sasuke-_kun_. Tentu saja pengecualian untuk Itachi-_san_, Madara-_sama_, dan Obito-_san_. Mereka kan.. Erm... Apa ya?

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" Suara Sasuke-_kun_ mengagetkanku

"Eh?"

"Hah. Pertanyaanmu bodoh," apa? Dia bilang aku bodoh? Oke, aku akui pertanyaanku tadi cukup konyol, tapi kan tetap saja!

"Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku?" Ujarku penuh emosi

"Aku tidak mungkin menikahimu kalau tidak mencintaimu, _baka_," ahhh.. Benar juga.

"Mungkin karena kau ingin membangkitkan klanmu?"

"Aku tidak semaniak itu Sakura."

"Jadi kau mencintaiku?"

"Hn."

Kyaaaaaa Sasuke-_kun_ romantis sekaliiiiiii

"Jadi sejak kapan?" Aku bisa melihat dia mendecih. Ha! Dia kira dia bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan begitu saja?

"Sejak kapan Sasuke-_kuuuun_?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Begitu sadar, kau sudah menjadi orang yang penting bagiku," ujar Sasuke-_kun_.

Aku bisa merasakan pipiku memanas. Sasuke-_kun _yang tentu saja bisa melihat rona merah dipipiku memberikan seringai seksinya. Oh tuhan, semoga dia tidak bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku!

"Tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat Sakura. Kita baru saja menjalankan misi seharian penuh"

Aku menggeleng

"Aku belum mengantuk Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu," aku bisa melihat Sasuke-_kun_ menghela nafas panjang. Meskipun begitu ia mengubah posisinya sehingga bisa memandangku.

"Baiklah," ujarnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Menunggu pertanyaanku.

"Kau lebih suka gadis berambut panjang atau pendek?"

"Panjang"

Aku terbelalak kaget. Urgh.. Aku menyentuh rambutku yang hanya panjang sebahu.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena _kaa-san_ berambut panjang"

"_Sou ka_.."

Aku berjanji dalam hati aku akan memanjangkan rambutku mulai saat ini!

"Kau tidak perlu memanjangkan rambut," mataku terbelalak. Sasuke-_kun_ bisa membaca pikiranku? Eh, tadi dia bilang apa?

"Kau cukup menjadi dirimu"

"_A.. Arigatou_," ujarku malu-malu. Saat melirik kearahnya aku bisa melihat Sasuke-_kun_ sedang tersenyum.

"Masih ingin bertanya?" Aku langsung mengangguk mengiyakan, karena ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan pada Sasuke-_kun_!

"Erm... Apakah kau pernah cemburu padaku?"

"Ya," aku mengerjapkan mata berulang-ulang.

Sasuke pernah cemburu padaku?

"Pada siapa?"

"Naruto, Sai, Lee, Kakashi, Temujin, Neji, Gaara, Yamato," Sasuke masih meneruskan menyebutkan beberapa nama pria yang oh tuhan! Demi hokage pertama! Bahkan pria yang menjadi langganan belanjaku menjadi objek kecemburuannya!

"Kau berharap aku berkata seperti itu kan?" Aku bisa melihat ia tersenyum mengejek padaku.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Mulai saat ini kau harus menjawab jujur dan serius"

"Aaaaa"

"Janji!" Tegasku padanya. Sasuke-kun mengangguk malas

"Apakah definisi kata menyebalkan yang selalu kau ucapkan padaku?"

"Kau selalu muncul dipikiranku. Cerewet. Tak pernah hilang"

Heeee? Dia.. Dia mengataiku cerewet?

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku tidak secerewet itu tahu"

"Kau cerewet"

"Urgh.. Lupakan saja. Apa arti kata terima kasih yang pernah kau ucapkan padaku?"

"Terima kasih karena kau ada"

"Untuk apa?" Aku tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke-_kun_

"Karena kau ada dan peduli padaku. Lanjutkan pertanyaanmu," ujar Sasuke-_kun_ malas.

"Mengapa kau menyuruhku membunuh Karin?"

"Agar kau menyerah"

"Apakah kau ingin aku menyerah Sasuke-_kun_?" Aku bisa melihat ia menggeleng

"Saat ini aku akan mengurungmu atau mungkin membunuhmu jika kau menyerah" ah, mungkin bagi beberapa orang kata-kata ini mengerikan. Tapi menurutku itu adalah kata-kata romantis yang membuatku.. Ahhhh... Ups, fokus Sakura! Fokus! Baiklah pertanyaan selanjutnya!

"Sebenarnya sejauh apa arti kehadiranku untukmu?"

"Seperti udara"

Aku menganga. Aku sama seperti udara? Tidak ada bedanya dengan udara yang selalu tidak dianggap itu?

"Akan membuatku sesak jika tidak ada. Akan tetapi membuatku pusing jika berlebihan."

Eh? Itu tadi pujian atau sindiran?

"Masih mau lanjut?" Tantang Sasuke-_kun_ saat melihat wajah bodohku yang hampir selalu tidak mengerti dengan jawaban-jawabannya.

"Mengapa kau berhenti mengamuk saat aku memelukmu?" Aku bisa melihat Sasuke-kun mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti

"Itu.. Saat di ujian chunin.. Di hutan terlarang," jelasku

"Aaa.. Karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu menagis," hampir. Hampir saja aku memeluknya saat dia berkata-

"Kau jelek saat menangis," demi semua tomat yang ada di lemari pendingin! Aku menarik kata-kataku yang mengatakan bahwa suamiku itu romantis!

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau harus memilih dengan cepat dari pilihan yang aku berikan untukmu," ujarku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. Masih kesal dengan ucapannya tadi!

"Aaaaa"

"Tomat atau onigiri?"

"Tomat"

"Kirin atau chidori?"

"Chidori"

"Tim 7 atau taka?"

"Tim 7"

"Aku atau tomat?"

"Tomat"

Mataku melotot. Posisiku kalah dengan tomat? Baiklah Uchiha-san! Rasakan pembalasanku!

"Orochimaru atau kabuto?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan senyuman mengejek

"Tidak keduanya," ujar Sasuke-kun dingin

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus memilihnya Sasuke-kun!"

"Kabuto," aku bisa merasakan ia memandangku dengan tatapan tajam. Ah, masa bodoh! Tahu rasa kau! Salah sendiri lebih memilih tomat dibandingkan diriku yang manis dan seksi ini.

"Dikuntit atau menguntit?"

"Menguntit"

"Heee?" Sumpah demi kumis naruto! Apa aku baru mendengar bahwa suamiku lebih memilih untuk menguntit orang daripada dikuntit? Ternyata suami itu seorang maniak!

"Musim semi atau musim dingin?"

"Musim dingin"

Hm.. Tipikal Sasuke-_kun_

"Baiklah.. Ermm sebenarnya ada satu pertanyaan lagi," ujarku sambil meremas piyama yang aku kenakan

"Tanyakan saja"

"Ermmm... Saat kau.. Saat kau akan membunuhku dulu, apakah kau memang bersungguh-sungguh ingin melakukannya?" Aku bisa merasakan Sasuke-_kun_ terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaanku. Aku sebenarnya takut mendengarkan jawabannya, akan tetapi.. Aku...penasaran

"Iya," tubuhku menegang saat mendengar jawaban dari mulut Sasuke-_kun_

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau menjadi sepertiku."

Aku memandang kearah Sasuke-kun. Aku bisa melihat senyum pedih terukir dibibirnya

"Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat dengan kegelapan karena diriku. Aku tidak bisa," entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Mendekat kearahnya, dan menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibirku.

"Aku mencintaimu," gumamku lirih

"Aaaa.. _Arigatou_," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Lebih baik kita tidur," aku mengangguk. Setelah beberapa menit berbaring aku baru sadar ada pertanyaan penting yang belum kutanyakan.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn"

"Aku lupa ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang belum kutanyakan"

"Aaa"

"Saat kau meninggalkan desa untuk bergabung dengan Orochimaru apakah kau melakukan sesuatu padaku?"

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"..."

"Sasuke!"

Dengan kesal aku menatap suamiku yang tengah berbaring disampingku. Ia menutup matanya. Aku hampir saja beranggapan bahwa ia sudah tertidur saat aku melihat ada rona merah disekitar pipinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Berhenti berpura-pura tidur! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Dan semalaman penuh aku berusaha mendapatkan jawaban dari suamiku, yang sepertinya sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaanku itu. Dasar suami meyebalkan!

**Omake**

"Kau tadi memberikan apa pada Sakura-_chan_? Tanya Naruto pada Sai saat mereka berdua makan malam di kedai ramen

"Hanya lukisan biasa. Lukisan antara Sakura dan Sasuke-_san_"

"Ah, lukisan saat mereka menikah?"

"Bukan, lukisan saat Sasuke-_san_ meninggalkan desa untuk bergabung dengan Orochimaru"

"Eh... Memangnya kau pernah melihat adegan itu?" Sai menganggukkan kepalanya

"Memang bagaimana kejadiannya? Aku penasaran!"

Sai hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Aaaah kau menyebalkan!"

Disebuah gulungan diatas meja, tampak sebuah lukisan, dimana Sasuke tengah mencium mesra seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berbaring diatas bangku desa.

Yah, mungkin yang tahu kebenaran lukisan itu hanya Sai dan Sasuke. Iya kan?

**Fin**

**a.n: **Aku tahu fict ini aneh. Ga ada konflik. Bukan fluffy fict apalagi romance. Ga punya plot yg berarti. Ah entahlah. Ini sebenarnya hanya pemikiran randomku mengenai kenapa ya sasuke ngelakuin itu ke sakura? Diantara kalian ada gak yang punya pemikiran yang sama denganku?

Aku tahu fict ini hancur. Tapi tolong berikan tanggapan kalian. Atau mungkin ide agar aku bisa memperbaiki fict ini sehingga enak dibaca?

_Arigatou gozaimasu_

_Sign,_ putri


End file.
